


The Blanket

by mywildestdreamings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Book: Winterfair Gifts, Christmas, gender neutral reader, holiday story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywildestdreamings/pseuds/mywildestdreamings
Summary: You and Bucky exchange gifts Christmas morning.  Who knew your gift to him would be more for yourself?





	The Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of sex but no actual smut  
> Notes: A little Christmas Drabble for you and my first attempt at a gender neutral reader. Hope you all enjoy it.

You never would have guess that such a simple present would have resulted in a moment like that. It was your first Christmas together as a couple and you wanted to keep things simple. The team had celebrated on Christmas Eve, leaving Christmas Day for everyone to enjoy the way they wanted. Steve would have dinner with you later, but your apartment in the tower was blissfully silent when you woke to turn on the Christmas tree. 

Breakfast would come later. You had it all planned out, but you wanted to wait for Bucky to wake up. To exchange presents. You wrapped yourself in your robe and looked at the tree. It was the first real tree you’d ever had. Smiling, you remembered when you went to the tree lot with Bucky to pick it out. It had been snowing that day and you remembered how it clung to your lashes. And his. You’d been so happy to get it home and cover it in lights and cheap ornaments you’d picked up from the craft store. 

Looking at it now, it represented more than just the holiday. It was the beginning. You loved that thought. Warm hands slid around your waist from behind. A chin rested against you. “Merry Christmas,” Bucky murmured, his breath warm on your ear. 

You smiled and leaned back, hands resting over his. “Merry Christmas,” you breathed back, letting your eyes fall closed. He swayed with you for a moment before kissing the back of your neck. You let out a soft hum, loving the feel of him like that. 

“Would you like your present?”

Letting out a soft giggle, you turned your head. “Sure. I got you something too.”

“‘Course you did. It’s Christmas.”

Giggling again, you led him to the tree and sat down beside it. There were two gifts under the tree, all the others having been distributed throughout the last several days. You handed him the large, soft package with his name on it. He leaned over and handed you a smaller box. “I want you to go first, doll.”

You tore at the paper and inside was a snowflake. It glittered and you realized it was made of crystal and glass. It sparkled in the lights of the tree. “It’s beautiful.”

“So are you.”

Your cheeks warmed at the comment. It wasn’t that you weren’t used to such things, but you knew this was a special moment. Turning, you kissed him. It was a slow kiss. You weren’t one for words and this expressed your pleasure at his gift. 

“I thought you might like to start collecting ornaments,” he murmured when he pulled back and nuzzled your nose.

“I love it, Bucky. Really.”

He kissed your cheek before pulling fully back to open the gift you had for him. Bucky squeezed it for a moment before tearing at the paper. Inside was a thick, soft blanket of the palest blue. 

“You always hate to be cold. I thought you’d like it.”

He trailed his fingers over it and for a moment, he was silent. You worried that he might not like it, but when he looked up at him, he was smiling. “Thank you, doll.” He pulled you into his lap and nuzzled against your neck. “But I have you to keep me warm.”

You laughed. “But we also go on separate missions and I don’t want you to be cold without me.” He squeezed his arms around your waist and you continued to laugh as he began to tickle you. 

“Could think of many other ways to use it.” The tickling became teasing and you moaned as his hand slid between your legs. You moaned as he cupped you. His teeth nipped at your ear and you shivered. “See? You’re cold. Could use it to warm you up.” 

“I could think of other ways for you to warm me up.” 

Bucky chuckled and nipped at your neck before setting you down beside him. “Then let’s do that then.”

You weren’t sure how long you made love, how many times he made you come with a cry of his name. But as you lay on the blanket spread out beneath your tree, you realized this was the best Christmas gift you could have gotten. His metal digits skimmed along your arm as you lay with your head pillowed on his chest. The light sparkled off your ornament and you closed your eyes. “Merry Christmas, my love.”


End file.
